1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to remote control and, more particularly, to remote control of multimedia content using a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various remote controls, including wireless and mobile devices, may be used with customer premises equipment (CPE) that are part of or connected to a MCDN to control viewing of multimedia content. Typical remote controls are dedicated devices that are used in a shared and anonymous manner.